


Did your Prophets see me ?

by GulValCardi_F75



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, Occupation of Bajor, Prophets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulValCardi_F75/pseuds/GulValCardi_F75
Summary: I know she wants me to talk about the Occupation though she feels I am in pain. I told her I remember the fiery eyes of a skinny young girl in a camp. But I remember other eyes too…It was the end of this operation in a small village in the Tozhat province. I was not Prefect at the time but already Gul. We were told that many weapons were hidden in the village or in the vicinity.





	Did your Prophets see me ?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Paramount owns the Star Trek universe and everything it encompasses. This story is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.  
> WHEN : In a non-linear time, after it ended. Or after you all believe it ended.  
> WHY : Because Dukat and Winn didn’t die in the Fire Caves. They were kept somehow alive by the Pah Wraiths. To what purpose ? I don’t know yet. But they eventually « meet », asking themselves where they are, what they are up to. They will rise out of here, this they know perfectly well. But when and how… Now they have a long path to take, through hate, love, confessions, regrets, fears and perhaps, forgiveness.
> 
> COMMENTS : Yes ! Make free to give all your comments about this. I'll love it. As english is not my native language, be kind though…

***

Dukat's log

Time : unknown, obviously non-linear

Location : unknown or a shore

 

As we were beginning our harrowing journey she told me she saw us. She said she saw us on a shore. Could it be her Celestial Temple? I don’t think so even if I never saw it. I never believed it existed. But now I’m not sure any more. The Fire Caves are real. Then why not the Temple? I still don't know where we are. I feel corporal but we couldn’t touch each other. The only thing I know is that we are not… dead. And we talk. Trying to understand what happened, trying to find a way out of here. Trying to seek forgiveness perhaps. Or at least understanding. Both of us.

A shore. I never watched seas on Cardassia Prime or what was left of them. We were living too far. I saw the sea for the first time when I came on Bajor. Like all I saw then, I stood petrified. Water, endless water. I remember taking off my armor and my bodyshirt to feel the cool wind on my skin. I felt indescribably joyful. Like a never-ending soft caress. This salty smell, the birds, hundreds of them dancing in this blue sky. Blue sky… not reddish. I know she wants me to talk about the Occupation though she feels I am in pain. I only told her I remember the fiery eyes of a skinny young girl in a camp. But I remember other eyes too…

 

It was the end of this operation in a small village in the Tozhat Province. I was not Prefect at the time but already Gul. I had quickly gained rank and power. We were told that many weapons were hidden in the village or in the vicinity.

Our Legate asked Guls and men to search for these weapons but we didn’t find anything. Of course the search was not… easy. In fact we ransacked and burned most of the houses. The few Bajorans who tried to stop us in vain were immediately killed. There were screams, shoutings, the shots of phasers. I can still smell the heavy smoke of the burning houses, and flesh sometimes. I saw some of the men aim and shoot at children who were trying to run or hide. Almost like training. They fell, stumbling like _katas_ on the dusty ground.

Fifteen women were spared and gathered in the middle of the village square. They were terrified, crying. We all stood around them, laughing. I looked at them. Some were young but there were also middle-aged women and an old one, all wrapped in their brown or green bajoran cloaks. Without warning, the Legate went to this old woman, took his phaser and shot her in the head. I didn’t turn my eyes, Adami. The other women began to scream louder. Then the Legate turned to us and told us we could take them and have good time because we all deserved it but they should all be killed before we left. We were ordered to put our phasers on the ground. Once we were finished, we had to kill them with our daggers. To strengthen us. All the men roared with laughters. I did too.

And at this very moment I saw the eyes and I saw them. It was like time had stopped. The three of them were huddled up to each other. Silent in the middle of the storm. Perhaps sisters, the same family. Why were they staring at me, I would never know. But it changed something in me. I made a step forward, waved at the men to make them stop and shouted: « Gul’s privilege! ». They laughed out loud but waited for me. Then I pointed to the girls and said: «I take those three! » There were whistles, swears, laughters, cheering. I made the girls stand up and led them in what remained of a house. No one followed us. I heard the screams grow higher outside. My throat just chocked up.

The three girls were now kneeling on the ground, next to each other. Looking at them I put a finger on my mouth and said : shhhhh. Their eyes widened. My decision was taken as I had no other option left. I know it sounds terrible and cruel but I think I’ve done the best I could this day.

I ordered them to close their eyes. Then, I waited. Outside, the screams and shouts were going on. The shoulders of the youngest girl were shaking. I heard her sobbing. I waited. After some time, silence came, eventually. I told them: «Don't open your eyes. I cannot spare you nor save you, but know that all of us are not butchers. Pray your Prophets now ». They began to cry softly, eyes still closed.

Then I did it. I went behind each of them, silently, and swiftly broke their neck, like we were taught during our combat training courses. One gesture, straight. Three times, I felt the body grow heavy in my arms and I stretched it on the ground. Three little bodies on the ground of Bajor. I’m sure they didn’t suffer. I had to get out, triumph and brag in front of the men and my Legate and I did it too.

 

Adami, my soul and my hands are tainted with the blood of your people but in this darkness, there were some sparkles of conscience sent to me by… by who, Adami? At the time, I thought I was weak. I had to hide all this. I wanted to reach the ultimate power without no-one guessing my cracks. But did your Prophets see me that day?


End file.
